Warriors Of The Supernatural
by Crimson.Raspberry
Summary: Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel are casted into the lands..of the Warrior Cats! Sam nows about the books, Dean is unawere of his unusual saying stirring up trouble, and the angle is lost, and well. The only one who thinks this is funny, Gabriel.
1. Waking Up

**Ok, i'm sorry. My oringial storys are going to..well lets not say my mind at thee moment. I've been kicking myself because I can't write human-fics, only animal and warriors! Its a writing flaw i have, sadly. But, i wanted to do something with the only ever living two ships that can make me fangirl,... Destiel and Sabriel!! _Don't judge._**

 **So, yeah. Enjoy..** **Also! If you ever wanted a character to come onto this story. Be. My. Guest. To submit one! Or two, or how many ya want!**

 ** _Waking Up_**

There was softness, warmth. He twitched an ear, his paws kneading something soft.

 _Paws?_ Dean blinked, dread fell over him as he opened his eyes. He was _small._ In.. _moss?_ He glanced around, giving a startled yelp as a silver-gray tail nearly hit him in the face.

"Your awake?" There was a soft purr, as a silver-gray face blinked into view. Percing blue eyes studied him. "My sweet kit." The cat purred sofly, before looking up. "Antclaw, come see one of your kits!"

 _Kits? Antclaw?_ Dean stumbling, but still, got to his feet. He gritted his teeth in frustaion, as he look to see brownish-black furry paws. _What the-_

"Where am I?" Dean reconized Sam's voice, he turned blinking with confushion as an blonde, or "golden" colored _kit_ looked at him.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned, blinking.

"Dean?" The kit replied, studing him before seeming to relax. "What happened, and-" He stopped, jaws dropped as he stared at the she-cat. "Are we.."

"Cats? Yes, we are." Dean replied in a huff, if- no, _when_ he found who did this to him, he would beat them into a plump. "How is this even posible?"

Sam got up, he towarded over Dean even now, but luckily it was only a whisker up. _A whisker?_ He suddered, his brain would be mush before the end of the day. He studied his surroundings, the place they were in was dark, warm and other cats seemed to be resting around.

The she-cat looked at both Winchesters, smiling brightly. "Antclaw, these are Tallkit and Flintkit." She gave a proud glance at a nother cat, a tom with rounded amber eyes. His hair was short, and a bit more reddish-brown to say.

Antclaw gave both of them a strange look. Before nodding, "They'll make strong warriors."

 _Warriors?_ Did cats have _warriors?_

Then he felt Sam stiffen beside him. "I think.." He lowered his head, "I think were in the Warrior's books!" He said, but groaned as Dean gave him an confushed look. "Its a book serises, these Clans live in a forest, and rise kits to become warriors, even deputy and leaders." Sam explained, but shook his head. "Do you think the angles did this?" He asked, it was a clear question. But, Dean noticed the strange look from their "mother".

Sam strightened up, "Can we go play?" He asked, the silver-gray tabby nodded. "Come on Dea-Er, Flintkit!"

Dean followed with a heavy sigh. What in God's name got into Sam? He was bouncing around, only glancing back to see it Dean was following. "Whats going on?" He demaned, glaring down Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, "You got to act like a kit! Told you should've read the books." He snorted, "Also, they don't know about humans they call them "twolegs", cars "monsters" and.." Sam trailed off, furring his brows together. "I got to explain this all to you, com'on, we havn't got all day!"

Dean mutter something under his breath. But quickly followed his brother to a shadey spot where he told him what he needed to now about the "Warrior" world.

 ** _AN:_**

 **This may not be a full-on story. Also, I don't curse-and in Supernatural theres lots of that. So, soon i'll just be the warrior cat "curses". Also, if this story doesn't get that much views and like..ppl reading it. I'll just shut it down. But, yeah, first Chaps are always the hardest to write for me! So, i'll get better soon!**


	2. Feathers

**_Oook, So, this is chap two! Yay...enjoy!_**

 ** _ Feathers_**

Castiel awoke in an strange place, he felt warm. And dim light filled whereever he was, he blinked. Yawning slightly as he gazed around, then he noticed something. An fluffy cat, more of an tan tabby curled around him.

"What has happened to me?" He mumbled, surpirse making his bright blue eyes wide. The cat looked down at him, an slight narrowing of her eyes made Castiel feel uncomable.

The tab tabby gazed at him for a moment longer, before sighing. "Blue eyes?" She mumbled, "Kit, name?"

Castiel blinked, before looking at himself, _fur? Paws?..Am i..?_ He froze, "I'm a cat?" He asked bluntly, looking at the tan tabby whom snorted.

"Well, i suppose you are." She meowed, "Unless you think your a dog?" He gave a faint growl, this cat was _mocking_ him! "Now, what did your mother name you? And _why_ would she leave you in the wild dear?"

 _Mother? Wild? Leave?_ Castiel suddenly sighed, letting the moss enloom around him. "My name is Castiel, i'm _not_ a cat. I am an angle of the lord." He said bitterly, was this a punishment? He had spent lots of time with the two Winchesters, and if the other angles and his Father sought for a punishment. What wouldn't be better then cast an angle to become an furry _cat?_

The tan she-cat just rolled green eyes, "Angle of the lord?" She muttered, "Fine. Well, your in my farmland, i'm Sandy." The tan tabby meowed warmly, "I'll see that your fed, alright dear?"

 _Sandy?_ He shifted in the moss. "Alright." He muttered, letting him thoughts take over as the cat walked outside. _Wheres Dean, and Sam?_ He looked around. Narrowing his eyes as he spotted faint outlines in the shadows. "Whos there?" He squeaked (which he _hated,_ why did his voice sound so differnt?).

Castiel's jaw dropped, two golden eyes looked back at him. He sighed, shaking his head. "Gabriel, what have you done?"

 ** _Cut_**

A kitten, a bit bigger then him walked out. The cat was an ragged brown color, a few blound streaks of fur as the two golden orbs stared back at Castiel.

"What have _I_ done?" Gabriel repeated his question with a wide smile. "Well, Cassie. I've done nothing, awoke in this place!"

Castiel stared at Gabriel before sighing. "Who else is here?" He asked, did any other angles grt transported around here?

Gabriel frowned. "Don't know, these farm-cats won't let a, "Young kit", out of their sight." The archangle replied climbing into the mossy nest that Castiel still layed in. "And you, brought you in here and _I_ knew it was you." He meowed (meowed?) "Oh, yes were _cats._ Don't know why, or how. But, i _do_ know that theres others!"

 _Others?_ Castiel got up, he still wasn't use to seeing Gabriel as a cat. And, for himself _meowing_ as he spoke. "The one cat, Sandy. She brought me in here?"

Gabriel frowned, almost as if he was actuily _thinking_ for once. "Yes, the tan cat? Well, lets just say that your two dear Winchesters are here too! Or, i felt their aura just awhile ago as these "Clan-cats" came to collect food from the farmcats."

"Dean and Sam are here?" Castiel asked, he had hoped for the two to be safe. But, then again sence when did the two _ever_ be same and be out of trouble? _Probily never, even before I met them._ He thought bluntly, closing his eyes.

Gabriel smiled. "Right! And _we_ need to find them! My powers don't really work here." He added, frustation mixed into his voice. "So, the two whom get out of stuff like this without powers, should help _us._ And thats why I need _you_ Cassie!"

Castiel frowned, "Don't call me Cassie." He said, before looking around. "Who else is here? I see shadows, of well cats." He narrowed his blue eyes,

Gabriel shurgged. "Other then Sandy, theres Dove, Prickle and Ash." He said, yawning. "Now, if you so kindly would move over. _I_ need my beauty rest."

Castiel side-stepped, glaring at Gabriel who plopped down onto the nest. Stealing 'bout half the nest to himself. "Angles don't sleep." He said matter-of-factly.

Gabriel opened one eye, "Well. Cassie, if you haven't noticed were not angles right now. Were cats, or so say _kits."_ With that, the archangle closed him eyes soon followed by loud snoring.

Rolling his eyes, Castiel felt a sudden tiredness. Truth be told, he could use a nap too. _If only I had my_ own _bed!_ He glared once more at Gabriel, before sighing and curling up next to the older angle. He suddered, _curling_ up. He never thought about cats much, how they ate. Or slept, or just ran threw life. But now, he was really wishing he lisioned to Sam about reading the one book list that the taller of the two Winchesters had said to read.

Then, before he even knew it. He was asleep beside his fellow angle.


	3. Whats A Gathering?

**Duno if ppl are reading this! Hope..ppl are...?**

 ** _Whats A Gathering?_**

Dean grumbled something as he looked around. He and Sam were made "apprentices" about two months ago. And, from what he seen. _It. Was. Boring._

"Why do we have to stay here?" He grumbled, looking at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Because. Best bet is that we find something around were we were placed, how else can ee get back fo the real world?" He asked, "Hush, Fawnheather is coming."

Fawnheather, was an doe-colored she-cat that had bright lime green eyes. Also, was Dean's hot-headed mentor that snapped at him alot. "Oh, hello Flintpaw, Tallpaw?" She meowed, tipping her head at them. "Good day so far?"

Dean snorted. "Having to clean out smelly old-cat beddings? Nope, not a good day." He didn't even bother to look up at his mentor.

Fawnheather glared at him. "Well, lets see if Poppystar will agree that you need to learn manners." She retored, looking to Sam. "Tallpaw, please help your brother learn to respect warriors!"

Dean laughed as Featherheather stompted off. "Priceless."

Eyes rolling, Sam got up. "Priceless? You know they punish apprentices whom don't listion to warriors, elders or any orders." He said, as they passed the fresh-kill. "Food?"

Dean eyed the prey, a disgusted look crossed his face. "I won't ever get use to eating this stuff." He huffed, walking away towards the apprentice's den.

"Hey, you two. Poppystar wants to see you." Featherheather meowed, looking smudgly at Dean. "Hope you learn your manners, Flintpaw!" She meowed in a singing-like voice.

Dean gritted his teeth. Rolling his eyes as he shouldered right past his mentor. "Whatever."

Sam sighed heavily, his brother was going to stirr unwanted trouble that they _couldn't_ adford. As they entered the moss-overed den he stopped beside Dean. Watching carefully, he tipped his head to the leader.

The red turtleshell was curcling them, before stopping before both brothers. "Tonight is the Gathering, and both of you are coming. Eat, get some rest and be ready by night fall." Poppystar told them, narrowing frosty blue eyes at them. "And Flintpaw, i'm tired of hearing Featherheather complain, so just use manners near her for once in your life." She added, pointingly glaring down Dean. "Please, for _my_ sake?"

Dean sighed, "Fine." He mumbled, as Poppystar nodded.

"Good, get going now." She meowed, following them till the edge of her den. Poppystar watched them leave, before turning to walk into the shadows of her den.

Dean stopped infront of Sam. "Um, Sammy whats a "Gathering"?" He asked, getting a tired growl from Sam.

 **So yeah, the next chap will be the Gathering! Any ideas of what should happen, please comet!**


	4. Leaving

**_Chap 4_**

Castiel walked beside Gabriel. He has been stuck in the barn for nearly seven months, yet. He was the only one _trying_ to find a way out.

Gabriel, kept goofing off. Nearly taking anything to try and escape serisesly. "Come on, Cassie. Not like those boys can just walk out of their Clan!" Gabriel said, after they had found out were both Winchesters were. So far, all they knew was that Sam and Dean were in a Clan, most likely the one that kept coming back after a deal of food from the farmcats.

Castiel had glared at Gabriel. "They could try." Was all he said, not wanting to draw much attitchen to them by fighting.

Now, he watched the humans who owned the farm come back. Dropping cat food around for the farmcats. Soon, he had relized that both angles needed to eat. (That happened after he nearly got sickly from not eating for a few days). Sandy had tooken care of him, helping him find his way around and even telling him who was who, along with who to say away from.

So far, Buck was the cat who ran things in the farm. His daughter, Ash, also gave orders. Sandy was one of the she-cats who hunted, and helped give food for the Clancats and Wheat, Woolly and Sugar were the she-cats whom had kits, (which were tooken always by the humans to be sold).

Now, Buck and Ash walked out. Buck gave them a hard, stone cold glare before addressing them all. "Today, the Clancats are coming. Sandy, do you have the deal made up?"

Sandy nodded, "Yes, all the food and..extra moss, and other stuff." She replied, shifting as catmint, something the Clans couldn't get without help from the farmcats, tangled around her paws.

Buck nodded, "Good. Sugar, is your kits ready to move?" He asked, after the moons of food, and herbs that they gave away. The Clans demanded that they wanted to train more "warriors", taking kits that would've been sold off anyways.

The white thin, tabby nodded. "Both are, yes." She replied in her honey-smooth voice.

Ash stepped forward, her pure-white paws standing out from the ashy-smudged gray fur. "What about those two? They are more then old enough to leave, and the Nofur's arn't getting rid of them." She meowed, giving a full glare st Gabriel.

 _Its to be expected._ Gabriel had put _ra_ _ts_ in Ash's bedding. After two nightd of this, he also pulled the prank of unpluging the hay-covered hole that blocked water from getting in. After the night of rain, Ash had been shoked to the bone in water.

Buck nodded, he to had earned to hate Gabriel. Denfently sience the pranks had been on his only kid. "Yes, the Clans should be happy to have two more going with them!" He said, looking at Sandy. "Get them ready, we don't want to wast any time."

Sandy seemed to have been tooken back. As she gave a curt nod, jaws clunched as she moved to gather Castiel and Gabriel. "Come on dears, Buck and Ash have made their choices." She sighed, rounding them up as they went to Sugar.

The snow-white queen was grooming her two kits, Rainstone and Droplet. "I see those two are going, we did know that this time would come." Sugar remarked, as they sat down.

 _Really?_ Castiel thought they would be stuck here. Having to escape when the time was right, but now they had a free pass. He did know he would miss this place, mostly Sandy, Sugar and Woolly whom had been nice and welcomed them. But, he _had_ known they would leave. Anyways, this world wasn't real, even if it was. The farmcats, were just _cats_ somewhere unknown to him yet.

Rainstone got up, her sleek gray coat flat as she shook off water from her tufted ears. "Hi! Your coming too? Thats great, right Droplet?" Rainstone asked, the young she-cat had always asked lots of questions, also was loud and talked _alot._

Droplet nodded, she was the poor oppitist of Rainstone. Quiet, soft-spoken and asked questions but also seemed to be stating a fact while doing so. "It is, we'll now some cats then."

"What is this Clan called?" Castiel asked, tipping his head to the side. "There is more then one, am I right?"

Sugar nodded, "Yes. Four Clans, your going to the ForestClan." She mewed, sliding an wet paw over her ears. "I had a brother go into SnowClan, my parents were from SnowClan and MarshClan, but left to become loners together." She explained, "We learned their ways, and soon Ashen had became so invalved into SnowClan's ways..he joined them as Ashenfoot."

 _Ashenfoot._ Castiel noted that, he might meet the tom one day. "If we meet him, we'll tell him that your here. And doing well." He said, earning an smile from the queen.

"Thank you," Sugar meowed, turning to address Gabriel. "And you need to stay out of trouble, the Clans are harsh and can become very close to their rules." She warned, her fur slightly bristled.

 _Rules. We both know about rules._ He thought, gloomly. Haven had rules, and were _very_ close to them. _I hope Dean hasn't became in trouble, he's never been good on rules._ He frowned, what if they wern't in ForestClan? What if..

He looked up, Sandy had placed her tail on his shoulder. "Come on, there here dear." She said, her eyes were narrowed sharply and she didn't look at him as they walked out to meet the Clancats.

There were three cats, one large red-brown tom, a sleek gray-and-white she-cat, and a plain brown tabby. The leader, the red-brown tom, stepped up. "What have we here?"

Castiel swallowed. These cats were large, and could easily fight off Sandy, Sugar, Gabriel, _him._ He looked up, waiting to see the comfurting green eyes of Sandy, but her gaze was cold and watching the three Clancats.

"Hello, Antclaw." Sandy meowed, dipping her head to the cat. "We have all the suppiles, along with _four_ cats to join you." She added, sighing as she looked at the younger group. "Rainstone, Droplet as we agreed... And Gabriel and Castiel."

Antclaw's amber gaze flickered to them. He grunted, nodding. "Good, i'm glad that Buck was so.. _generous_ to give us extra recuits."

"Generous? No, he just wanted us gone." Gabriel said, not _bothered_ by the surpirsed muttering, and growls, from the Clancats.

Antclaw narrowed his eyes. "Really? Are you giving us, _troublemakers?"_ He asked, taking a step forward.

Sandy swallowed, Castiel felt her tense up beside him. "To sir, Gabriel has been known to pull pranks. But, with help and learning he'll make a fine warrior." She said quickly, giving a pleading glance at Gabriel.

Castiel inhailed sharply, would a fight brake out? He had heard this has happened, mostly with the Clancats lashing out first. "Gabriel, keep your mouth shut. At least till were into their camp and find Sam and Dean." He growled lowly.

Antclaw gave a nod, "Good. Come now, we haven't got all day." He growled, turning as his Clanmates took the prey and supplies from Surgar and Sandy.

Castiel looked back, as Sandy and Surgar watched them leave. "Good-bye."

Sandy nodded, "Good-bye, and find your friends." She said, giving a short laugh as he looked up surprised. "You always talked abour finding "Sam and Dean", your not usual kits. Now go, dear. Before the Clancats find you gone."

Castiel nodded, turning to follow the trail. His heart pounded, he was so close! Just by noon, he would be able to find Sam and Dean. And maybe, just maybe get out of this place.

 ** _FarmLand Cats_**

 ** _Leader_** \- _Buck_ -large, brown tabby tom with tattered ears

 ** _Second Leader-_** _Ash-_ smudged, gray she-cat with pure white paws

 ** _Others In The Farm_**

 _Sandy-_ tan, tabby with a white chest and underbelly, green eyes

 _Kelly-_ light sandy brown she-cat

 _Turtle-_ White she-cat with strange tabby markings, and light yellow eyes

 ** _Queens_**

 _Wheat-_ sandy, dark shaded brown gritted colored queen

 _Woolly-_ small, short white curly haired queen

 _Surgar-_ snow-white colored queen, with an honey-smooth voice


	5. The Shock

**_The Shock_**

Castiel looked around, the two angles had followed the cats back to their "camp". It was almost dark, the sun setting behind them as they entered an open space. Dens were placed around, made of brambles and thickets, twigs and large leafs.

He shifted on his feet, the energy was buzzing in this place. Lot more cats were here then in the farm, and it seemed all to be organized. Youth, and young she-cats to older ones were in one den. Then, older cats in another with more young to older cats in a bigger den. Cats near Castiel's and Gabriel's vessel's age were all put into another smaller den, right next to the entrence.

"Thats the apprentices den, you'll sleep their for now. Go pick out nest, before the night arives." Antclaw ordered, walking off to meet with a red-white turtleshell.

"Com'on!" Gabriel said, turning for the "apprentices" den. "I'm tired, and don't want to be on my feed all day!"

Castiel followed the archangle, looking around as two emreald green eyes shined from the den's inky blackness. Hazel colored eyes blinked next to the green ones. "Hello?" He cocked his head.

"Who are you?" The hazel-eyed cat asked. Standing up out of the darkness, a blonde-golden furred tom had walked out. With an black-brown tom next to him.

"Castiel, were-" He blinked, stepping back as the green-eyed tom walked forward.

"Cas?" Then it clicked in his mind, emreald green eyes, then, the same hair color...

Castiel cocked his head, eyes widing. "Dean?"

 **Srry, this is a short chap!! But, pleasee give me ideas! Or something yall like to see happen, or any characters for a twist! Pleaseee, anyways hope ya enjoyed the chap!**


	6. Helping

Dean stared blankly at the two cats infront of him. "Cas?" He asked, once again dumbfounded. "How-"

"I don't know, nither does Gabriel." Castiel responded, glancing at the golden-eyed cat next to him.

Sam sighed, "Really? Are you sure _he_ didn't zap us into this place?" Sam asked, an accusing glare pointed at the archangle. "We all know he can, we all know he _would."_

Gabriel gave a mocked hurt expression. "Well, Sameo, that hurts!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Why would _I_ still be stuck in this mess if I did this? No, i'll be watching you fall into a pile of-" Gabriel stopped talking as Sam looked away from him.

"How did you find us?" He asked, a simple question to say. Yet, it could tie up the whole thing behind this all. Defently if Castiel and Gabriel could get them out of this book-placed universe.

Castiel sighed, "The..cat named Antclaw had a meeting with the Farmcats. We were tooken to the Farmcats when..we were telaported here." Castiel explained, "So far, we haven't been able to use our graze to help us. Were mortals like you and Dean."

 _Mortals?_ Dean blinked, "What? So no.. angle mojo?" Dean gave an sighed, followes by a curse under his breath. "Great, thats just _great!"_

Gabriel sat down, "I haven't had a drink or _real food_ sence being here. What you boy's live off your use to this junk, but me. I'm dieing!" He complained, thowing the insult with eyes rolling.

Dean growled, "Stop complaining, I haven't had any pie in months!" He scrunched his face, "Who'll want to trap us in a book world anyways?" He groaned, "Its torture!"

Castiel gave a sighed, "Your _both_ being overly dermadic." He said, looking around. "Where do you sleep?"

Sam gave both the angle a long glance, before nodding to the whole den. "Here."

"I already told you before Cas, you'll stand watch-just not watch _us_ sleep." Dean said,

"We need sleep, like I said. Were mortal's now." Castiel said starting to walk to each moss-bedding. "Theres..other cats who sleep in your room?" He asked, his head tilting. "Why?"

Sam sighed, "Were..apprentices. We have to share this 'den' with other cats near our age." He explained, "Did you live with humans? As..pets? With your own rooms?"

Gabriel snorted, "Nope! We lived in a barn, full of cats who gabe order and stuff. Cassie shared a next with Sandy." The archangle ploped into the closest nest, streatchingg out. "Now, I need my beauty rest. So please, be so kindly to-"

Dean looked up, eyes flashing at Castiel. "Sandy?" He asked, his jaw clinching. "Who's _Sandy_?"

Castiel shrugged. "The she-cat that took care of me, do you not remember that when we were first put here. We were.. small cats?" He said, tilting his head at Dean blue eyes narrowing. "Your tense, whats wrong?"

Dean shrugged, waving his tail. "Nothing, look theres rules here. Sammy will tell you all, he nearly killed me yapping my ear off the first day we got here."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I did not. Anyways, Antclaw and the others will teach them. Their not 'Clanborn' so thier mentors will have to explain it all."

Dean gave a heavy sigh. "Well, what 'bout angles? The "Clans" will think their nuts if they go around yapping about angles, demons and monsters." He argrued, "So you _d_ _o_ have to explain something on that, your the nerd that read these books!"

Sam gritted his teeth. "And i'm the _nerd_ thats helping to save your tail!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, you told me already." Dean walked to where Gabriel was sleeping, snoring loudly. Dean jabbed the archangle in the side, "Get up, you don't get to sleep in _my_ bed!"

"Thats my bed Dean." Sam said as he went to nod at a different moss-made bed. "Thats yours."

Dean snorted, "Doesn't matter," He narrowed his eyes, a small smirk creeping onto his face. "Unless, you'll _share_ a bed?"

Sam gritted his teeth, glaring at Dean. " _No_ , we'll _not."_ He glanced at the cat. "Get up, out!"

Gabriel was already awake, but he had watch the conversation with a wide grin. "What, why Samantha? I _really_ don't mind!"

There was a loud laugh from Dean, as he sat back watching Sam's reaction, which to him was _priceless._ Sam had clinched his jaw, gritted his teeth with an hard glare at both Dean, then Gabriel. "Whatever!" Sam walked away, his head lowered tail lashing.

"What would be trouble of sharing a bedding?" Castiel asked, head tilted at Dean. "I've seen siblings do this all the time in this world, mostly with the smaller kits." He added, an confushed glint shined in his sky-blue eyes.

Dean looked around, what could his answer be? The angle didn't know much, nothing of what sharing a "nest" was to the cats in this world. Usually it was cats who were mates, or if they said it correctly instead of having to had that all explained once again by Sam, cats whom were together. "Well..." He started, looking out the den were Sam was. "Its just not what we do, anyways their not siblings so it'll be weird." He deciced a simple, easy answer was all that was needed. Why go into the whole line of that stuff? "Cats..who are together, usually share a nest. So thats why it'll be weird." He shrugged, looking at Sam. "Are you going to be mad all night? Its freezing out side!"

Sam turned, glaring at his brother. "Yeah, I know that." He replied, before sighing as he walked in. Two apprentices following.

A sleek, black furred she-cat looked at the two new-comers. "Ew, we have to share a den with _kittypets?_ Gross."

The second she-cat, a smaller misty colored one just simply went to her nest, dark murky gray-yellow eyes watching the others.

Castiel looked at her confushed, "...Kittypets...?"

Dean sighed, "She means pets, of people." He explained, earning a glare from Sam. _Oops! Not a "Used Word" of this da-_ "What? I was telling Cas what it ment." He said curtly, turning to glare at the cat. "Leave them alone, Vemonpaw."

Vemonpaw snorted, lashing her tail. "Why Flintpaw? Arn't choosing some pets over me, _are_ _you_?" Venompaw hissed, glaring at him.

"Flintpaw?" Dean gave Castiel a glance, the poor angle seemed down right confushed. "What does she mean?"

Dean leaned closer to Castiel, whipsering lowly. "Thats my name, in this timeline, just go with it." He stood up, looking at Venompaw. "At least they don't act like you, even my brother agrees."

Dean almost laughed out loud as Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, well he _d_ _id_ just pull him into an argrument with the most annoying apprentice of all time. But, he couldn't help himself as he smirked, "Right, _Tallpaw?"_

Sam looked at Venompaw. "Well, yes. But-" He winced as Venompaw hissed, standing up as she stalked to where Sam sat.

"What! You picked the two smelly pets over your own Clanmates, what kind of cats are you?"

Gabriel stood up, walking to Sam's side. "Of corse he already choosen us over you, darly!" He snorted, looking over Venompaw. "Your clearly to annoying to mean anything to my _dear_ friend." Gabriel said, innorging the death glare that Sam was giving him as he scooted closer to the taller Winchester.

Venompaw glared at Gabriel, before hissing and stomping her forepaw. "Hmph!" She turned, hitting Gabriel's face with her tail as she walked away.

"Well, that went well." Castiel said.

Dean sighed, giving a faint smile. "Yeah, that _did_." He chuckled, looking at Sam and Gabriel as the tall of the two walked to his nest. "But where are you two going to sleep? Venompaw isn't going to let any of you sleep in a nest close to her. And..this isn't that big of a den."

Sam mumbled something, before clearing his throat repedding what he said. "Well, as long as I have my own nest, I don't care where they sleep."

Gabriel gave a cheeky smile. "What? So your kicking me out after I defended you? That hurts Sam!"

Sam glared at the golden-eyed angle before giving a faint growl. "Well i'm sorry for hurting all the non-feelings you feel right now, but i'n tired and what some sleep." Sam rolled to his side, away from were Gabriel was laying in a different nest, which was still farely close.

Dean curled up in his own mossy bedding. Sighing as he found himself looking at Castiel, the angle was curled up in a nest. But the blue eyes were still open, watching him as the two blinked. "Can't sleep?"

Castiel shifted in the moss, "No, i'm use to being around..Sandy now." He looked faintly embaressed, like a kid whom needed his mother around his friends.

Dean smiled faintly, "Yeah. When me and Sammy were kids, after mom died..I had hard times sleeping." He sighed, looking around, Venompaw and the other apprentice, Mistypaw, were both asleep. So were Sam and Gabriel. "Its natural, till you get use to it."

Castiel nodded, a giving a small sigh. "I'll neve get use to sleeping, having to rest..eat, drink sleep. Its not.. _natur_ _al_ for a angle. The only reason Gabriel isn't effected by this, is because he comsumed so much sugarey foods and fancey drinks in his life-stile."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, well even _that_ can't be too good for an angle." He muttered, yawning. He looked over at Castiel, fighting the instent to go and protect the angle, like how he did when Sam was little. He looked over Castiel, he looked tired, his shoulders shagging as he watched Dean. He looked lonely, yet seemed to be a bit brightened when he caught Dean's gaze. _He_ is _still getting to know human feelings, now he is fully mortal, and has felt the love of a mother, and it had been suddenly tooken away._ Dean felt his heart pound in his chest, he knew what Castiel felt. He had seen his mother burn, after he had ran out with Sam in his four-year old arms.

"Your staring." Castiel muttered lowly, tilting his head blue eyes gleaming curiously.

Dead lowered his gaze, sighing. "Sorry, you miss this..Sandy cat?"

Castiel seemed hesitent, as he nodded. Eyes glittering with emotion, "Thats the closest thing i've ever had as a mother." The angle admited, curling up as he rested his head onto his paws. Blue eyes looking up at Dean, "Now.." He took a deep breath, looking at Dean. "Now, I feel.. _crestfallen._ Something, like.."

Dean nodded, he knew this feeling. To want something that had been tooken, lost to what was closest to you. He looked around, it was late, the moon was in the middle of the sky. _No-one is awake._ He stood up, coming to sit beside Castiel's nest. He layed just out side the moss, his eyes narrowed at the surpirsed expression on Castiel's face.

"Don't get use to it, but i'll be no better then a heartless vamp to let you feel this new.. pain alone." Dean said, half-hoping this explained enough. He curled up, laying his head into the side of the moss. " 'night Cas."

Castiel curled up in the nest, "Good night, Dean." After those three words, both Winchester, and the angle were asleep.

 **Please, let me know ppl are reading this! I love this story, i'm trying my best but..theres words I can't, and arn't allowed to write or say and thats why this makes this story a bit less "Surpernatural". So, just let me know if whomever is reading this its worth my effort and time. Because, of this story gets.. no like ppl reading it and my other books i have to do... well I'll have to stop and ditch the story. Which..i'll _hate_ to do! So..yeah, like always, Thanks For Reading, ~ _Crimson_**.


	7. Don't Like Cats

Dean shifted where he slept, wincing as he relized how stiff his back and legs were. He glanced around, almost confushed at what he seen. He wasn't in his bedding, instead..he was beside Castiel?

Blinking, he sat up streatching. _What..?_ Then, it hit him. He had slept beside Castiel's nest! Of corse, how mousebrained could he he? _Mousebrained? Ugh! Sammy's melting my brain_ _with the whole "Clan cat talk"._

"Your awake?" Dean blinked in surprise, looking up to see Sam looking at him, with a stupid wide grin on his face. "Nice to see your getting all friendly."

Dean growled, his ears flatting. "No, I-I wasn't even in his nest! He couldn't sleep.." Dean hissed, why was he more flustered about this then he should be? He shook his head, "He couldn't sleep, he missed Sandy. The only motherly-person to him, remembered I had to confurt you too before!"

Sam blinked, letting the grin slip off his face. "Yeah, yeah." He looked at Castiel, shrugging. "But we were still young, _I_ was still young. Hes an _angle_ , also over thousands of years old!" Sam said, "Also, Fawnheather wants us to all train together, mostly because Venompaw complained that we liked the "smelly kittypets" better then her."

Dean snorted, " _Real_ smelly kittypets **_are_** better then her!" He looked down, his gaze metting blue eyes. " 'morning."

Castiel yawned, streatching slightly before sitting up. "Good morning, Dean, Sam." He nodded to each brother, looking at where Gabriel was just waking up. "He's still asleep?"

Gabriel mutter something unitelligent before drowsily getting to his feet. "No, i've been awake." He stated, still blinking away the glassy gaze of sleep from his golden eyes.

Sam snorted, "Yeah right, you've been sleeping all morning."

Gabriel shurgged, "And? A angel needs his beauty rest!" He replied, turning to look at Sam. "Anyways, I still should be mad at you Sammy boy!"

Sam shook his head, gritting his teeth at the nickname. "For what?"

Gasping in mock hurt, Gabriel replied. "For kicking me out your bed, _after_ I defended you from that demon-cat! _Annnd_." Gabriel added. "You said you didn't care about my " _non_ -feelings!""

Sam looked stunned, before shrugging. "So? Angels don't feel." He growled, but quickly glanced at Dean and Castiel as the older Winchster growled, eyes narrowing. "Oops, well. _Most_ angels don't feel." Sam suffled his feet into the ground guiltily, but Castiel seemed uneffected by what the long-haired cat had said.

Gabriel just shrugged, "And who saids _I_ don't feel?" He asked, his golden gaze burning into Sam, as he tilted his head slightly, reminding him of Castiel. "Hmmm, Sam?"

Sam got up quickly, as he turned he blinked. "Oh, hello Fawnheather! Antclaw.." He looked to both cats, shifting. "And, Goldenfur and Roseeye!" He spoke the two medicine cat's name in surpirse.

Dean had just learned what a "medicine cat" was, supposily they learned about "herbs" which were like medicine, and stuff to help injured or sick cats. So, basicly the people whom wrote these books, made a medic out of cats. "What are medicine cats coming along for?"

Antclaw shook his pelt, a slight drizzle has started outside with darker gray clouds. "To watch, and see how the two new cats are doing while we train." He answered gruffly.

Dean nodded, "Ok. So training before we can eat?" He asked, only getting a cold glare from Antclaw. He sighed, "Fine, but if I starve. I'm coming back to haunt you!" He grumbled, following them out the den.

Roseeye came to his side, "You can't starve in one morning, Flintpaw." She purred in amusment. "Anyways, i'm sure your father wouldn't let one of his son's die."

 _Father._ Dean shook his head, he was really detirmed to think that his cat-father wouldn't care if he did starve. Always pulling them out of bed before they could wake up on their own, making him _starve_ every _single_ morning! "Maybe." He replied, earning a sigh from the medicine cat.

"I would be a bad medicine cat, if I let you starve on my watch, Flintpaw!" Roseeye said, shaking her head. "So _don't_ do that, let me atleast be inside the camp before you're dead!" She meowed, picking up her pace as she started walking to where Goldenfur was.

"She's right Dean." Castiel said, nearly making Dean jump out his skin. "You can't starve in one day."

Sam snorted, "Really? Because Gabriel is complaining like he's gona!"

Gabriel flashed a glare at Sam. "Well, I'm _sorry._ I need food, unlike the rabbit food you like to eat, which might I add is why _you arn't starving!_ You eat like these cats do, in your own _real_ life!" He praticily _yelled_ at Sam, earning a death-glare from the taller cat.

"I don't eat "rabbit food", you _and_ Dean need to get that threw your heads." Sam replied calmly, yet the lashing of his tail show his anger.

 _A tail._ Dean thought, halfly amused, he never really thought that in all the weirdness, they would become cats. Yet, it helped to see past the lies that Sam told, like hiding his anger. _This might be a good thing._ He though, before frowning. No, being a cat wasn't a good thing, anyways. They couldn't even use angel mojo to help them out, nore did they even have _thumbs!_ How could they try reading books to get out, or summon even Crowly to help?

Or summon _anything_ to help? He gritted his teeth, why was it so hard to live a darn cat's life? All cats did was eat and sleep, get fur everywhere and be lazy. He sighed, theres still one thing he thought, which he had always thought.

He still didn't like cats.


	8. Leaving?

**So sorry this took to long to update!**

 **Chapter Eight**

Dean leaped forward, claws digging into the soft flesh of squirrel. The tiny animal gave a strill squeek, before he snapped it's neck. Dropping the gray mamal, he licked his jaws. _Just enough for the 'elders'._ He sighed. After nearly nine moons of living in this place, he came to know how to just..live here.

"Dean, need help?" Coming out of a hawkthorn bush, Castiel dropped a mouse. "Sam and Gabriel are already heading back," he added with a nod towards camp.

Dean twitched his ear, "Sure," he grunted. Turning to grab the squirrel.

 **...Page Turn...**

Dean laid before the apprentice's den. Beside him Sam and Gabriel ate, chattering off like blackbirds. Castiel ate silently, looking off into the distent sky.

"How do you think we can leave?" Castiel suddenly pipped up, his baby blue's fixing onto him.

"Leave?"

Sighing the angel shook his head. "You know what mean Dean, leave this place. Get back to the _real_ _world._ " He lashed his tail, gritting his teeth. "We aren't cats, and this life isn't for _any_ of us, defently for you."

"Why not _defently_ for me?" Suddenly awake, he glared at Castiel. "Anyone of us can adjust for this life," he paused, "after awhile."

"Sure," the angel grunted as he looked at the changing sky, "but seriously, how do we escape? This place..it took away any part of being an angel, for both of me and Gabriel."

"What about me?" Gabriel loudly meowed from beside Sam.

"Nothing," both Dean and Castiel answered. Turning his gaze back to Dean, the black cat sighed. "We're not cats, Clancats or whatever Dean!"

"Or whatever? Dude, we'll figure it out soon. Don't think we're just..sitting around fatting up!" Dean hissed, looking at the ground. "But we have no books, no computer, no Men Of Letters, nothing."

"I know, Dean. I know," Castiel sighed and laid his head down. "But being left like this isn't..it's not normal for anyone of us."

"It's late, we should get some sleep." Sam announced suddenly. The golden cat looked between Dean and Castiel, a worried look flashing across his face.

"Agreed!" Stretching, the archangel got to his feet. As if not seeing the sudden friction in the air.

Dean shook his head, flicking his ear. He padded into the den, slipping past Venompaw and into his nest.


End file.
